Dammit Mello
by CurlyQPride
Summary: MattxMello oneshot. Matt has been waiting for Mello to come back home on Valentines day night. Angered from the worry Mello caused him, Mello comes back home to find himself in a argument with Matt...But do most arguments end with a kiss?


It was valentines day.

Matt sat upon his bed crisscross letting his thought process take over him, all at midnight. He pulled the cig up to his mouth and took a huff, big enough to cloud and engulf his throat in warmth.

It was simply charming to him, or at least **would have** been. Sitting on the white sheets staring at the moonlight beaming against the deck only feet away from him, small cool winds swiftly taking his hair back.

It would've been perfect…Sadly no. It was a fiasco.

Mello had abandoned Matt that night, with no note, no good bye. Nothing. Matt had been to absorbed in his land of Zelda to catch him sneaking out the back door. Gun missing from the countertop.

This had been the third time he left without any of Matt's approval. Matt's knees shook, his palm sweated again as he greedily digested more smog. He could barely aim the cig to his lips a third time, considering his arm was vibrating as fast as a plucked guitar string.

He smothered the cigarette in his ash tray, exhaling as he then leaned back in his bed staring at the ceiling with a troubled look in his eyes.

"Dammit Mello… Why the hell do you do this to me?"

Matt looked to his side clutching as the sheets below him, because there on his nightstand was a stunning framed photo of a golden haired man, a pair of striking blue eyes questioning the camera. The thin body was covered by a large jacket, black fur on the hood contrasting against white smooth skin… Almost completely smooth until it reached that daring scar.

Matt had instantly flung his feet out the bed, taking a few moments to balance himself up. Shuffling to a glass door, Matt lifted his goggles to his forehead and slid the door open, stepping out into the cool night breeze out on the deck. He whipped out his small silver phone and clicked one on speed dial, taking the phone to his ear almost at the same rhythm of his quickening heart. _Beep, beep, beep._

"Sup?" the voice shot within my ear as a feeling of relief washed over him.

"Mello, where the hell are you?!"

A fuzzy eruption had assaulted Matt's speakers as Mello's muffled exasperated tone had a few last words before hanging up.

"Hey, I can't talk. Be home soon."

"No, but Mello, where are-?"

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Dammit Mello, why do you do this to me?_

Matt took out a new cigarette immediately, puffing more and more vapor within the air, all while shaking like a leaf. The warmth of the cig was taking much to long to lull him. All Matt could think about was all the possibilities of what Mello might be doing. It left him a frustrated mess and Matt couldn't tell why it has taken so much effect. All he knew was that no video game could fix this.

Two hours passed, as he stepped back and forth on the deck, the night sky looking hideous in all of Matt's recent exhaust fumes caused by the chains of cigarettes. It seemed like an eternity he had dealt with these emotions, his eyelids not growing heavy once from the lack of sleep. He was alert and at any second ready to punch as wall until his knuckles bled.

Finally, he jumped a bit as the sound of the front door squeaking open, big boots soles rubbing against the kitchen tiles.

"Hey Matt? You there?" he spoke up, waiting any moment for Matt's voice.

Matt pulled on is black striped shirt still in his boxers. He ambled to the kitchen to find Mello holding bags behind his back. Matt… Was outraged.

"Dammit Mello! Where the fuck have you been?! You think it's right to just leave me here without a word from you?",

Mello's brows furrowed at this, "I don't see why it's so important Matt! Why do you treat me like a fucking child?!" he boomed up, starting to be infuriated with Matt.

Matt sharply inhaled and shouted what first came to mind, "Because you act like a child Mello! Shit, we don't have parents, so someone has gotta teach you how to behave! You're being a dumbass. You'll never learn, will you?!"

All the cussing…The frustration…The worry, it had all rushed out Matt within seconds without any thought before speaking up. Mello, unlike most times where he would scream back and let his anger get the best of him, he just stood there, eyes wide, lips beginning to quiver. Like a spear through Matt's heart, tears began to slowly dampen Mello's cheeks as he hung his head, now biting that quivering lip and balling his fist, the fist holding the many bags. His golden bangs covered those now tearing eyes.

"Mello…Don-"

Mello simply stomped over Matt and shoved all the bags at his chest. _Thud_. Matt quickly held them in a tight grasp as Mello snarled a few vicious last words under his breath under his breath, those words shaking in a cry.

"Happy fucking Valentines day."

And with that, Mello stormed to their bedroom and slammed the door, it closing with a _click._

Matt was at a loss of words. He sat on the couch and went through the bags, his stomach shifting in regret as he saw what was inside of them.

Piles of video games, loads of them, along with a Nintendo DSI, something he had been saving up for. It also came with a box of chocolate cigarettes, an inside joke they had for quite some time. The last thing was a card, and from ink seeping through the thin paper he could tell Mello has already written a message on the inside, and at that, a long one. Carefully he opened the card and scanned the message word by word.

_Matt__,_

_I may act tough, but I'm a chicken when it comes to you. I've hidden It so long because I don't want to ruin our friendship we have. Well, now it's Valentines day and I can't take it anymore. You drive me fucking insane. My feelings have grown for you until I'm almost positive I'm in love. Please Matt…Just for one day __**be my valentine**__._

_-__Mello_

Matt read over the last two sentences over and over again until he could feel his eyes strain in their sockets. He couldn't believe it, not a word of it. It felt as if all his thoughts had exploded in millions of pieces. He wanted to keep this card forever. _How could I've been such a idiot?_

Matt dropped all the bags to the floor and opened the door, walking in then slamming in shut… The door to the room Mello had been sobbing in the bed, arms wrapped around his pillow. He had never seen Mello cry like that before. Mello looked up to see Matt then look away.

"Leave…" was all he whispered breathless, his eyes empty. Matt didn't listen.

He got on top of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Mello as tightly as he could, wishing there was a way he can embrace him even tighter. He hovered over Mello's face on both knees while Mello was sitting in a position that his legs were sprawled out across the mattress in a W shape.

His face was so close to his, their noses were touching and Matt could feel each of Mello's startled breaths upon his lips.

Still in a weepy voice, Mello managed to whimper out, "What…What are you?" but was stopped at Matt's lips crushes onto his, Mello's blue eyes grew to the size of saucers. His heart dropped in his chest and he could've sworn the butterflies in his stomach had carried it back up. Still paralyzed and in shock of what took place, the remaining tears from Mello's cry had left his eyes and dampened against Matt's cheeks.

Mello finally understood. His vivid vision had came back as those blurry tears had gone away. He was looking straight into Matt's shut eyes. He simply shut his own and help Matt back, both embracing each other as the kisses grew more and more intense and heated.

Matt felt his heart pumping blood a mile a minute as he backed only a mere inch from Mello's lips. It was _a fucking Happy Valentines day_ indeed.

"Dammit Mello…" he whispered warmly which tickled Mello's lips.

"Wha-What did I do?" he murmured, his eyes sparkling, full of life, as he gave Matt both a look of confusion and lust.

Matt then took his lips right to Mello's ear, ever so lightly touching.

"You stole my heart."


End file.
